Armageddon
by PercyGrace191
Summary: Zeref and Acnologia aren't the only threats to the survival of the Universe, they're just allies of a large organisation dedicated on laying ruin to Earthland's Universe. In response, God Slayers and Dragon Slayers have been sent to Earthland to prevent its destruction and to maintain balance in the cosmos.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

**Armageddon**

Prologue

Date: July 5 777

The moon. So simple yet elegant. Few in human history had truly managed to grasp its true beauty. Only through an especially astute hand at art or impeccable vision was one able to do so. No eye on Earthland soil would have been able to isolate the two figures standing on its satellite's crusty bed. If one was able to look closely enough however, they would notice that the two figures were...fighting?

'Here I come dad!' shouted the smaller figure, the slim-figured eleven-year-old standing at a height of five feet and four inches, with spiky black hair, bronze skin and piercing dark blue eyes, currently sporting a black t-shirt and grey shorts.

'Always ready Krios!' replied his father, Zion, a small grin on his face. Zion stood at a far more impressive height of six feet and five inches of lean muscle, with spiky black hair and white highlights and dark skin and extremely dark blue eyes with specs of white that seemed to be orbiting the barely perceivable pupil. He wore a black t-shirt also, but with black jogging bottoms. He also wore an impossibly black chained necklace and bracelet.

'We'll see about that.' Krios whispered under his breath, a determined look gracing his features as his foot exploded off the ground as he dashed in his father's direction.

An explosive hour later saw Krios outstretched on the moon soil, heavily panting, whilst Zion sat a few feet away, unscathed.

'First time I've fought you with my eyes open, at least you're getting somewhere' smirked Krios' father.

'Say what you want… you old geezer…we both know…I actually made… you try there' Krios gasped out, in between breaths.

'Yeah, to not fall asleep'. A glance over at his son told him that his son had indeed fallen asleep.

'_He deserves it, these past few weeks have been gruelling for him with all the training I've been bombarding him with.' _

A small sad smile slinked its way onto Zion's face, as he knew all too well that by the time Krios would wake up, Zion would have returned to his throne in the realm of the Gods.

'Ah crap, I almost forgot! The transfusion!' He violently whispered so as to not wake his son. 'Good thing he's asleep.'

He went over to his son and sat at his head, placing his right hand on his head and his left on his heart.

**'Haematrius Demiepsilum' **he pronounced, and his hands began to glow a faint red, along with the rest of Krios' body. The glow enshrouded Krios' body and began to grow in intensity and eventually a blinding light filled the area. When the light died down a minute later, it revealed Krios, still asleep, about an inch taller with a few white highlights in his hair.

'Well, I guess this is it' Zion stood and disconnected his black chain bracelet and connected it onto Krios' left bicep where it shrunk to fit the size.

'Goodbye my child, Demigod Krios Alaric, Solar God Slayer.' And in a shimmer of light, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dragon vs God

Chapter 1

Amazing. That was the only word that came to mind when Krios tried to describe his current state of being. Even 'amazing' felt too little to truly grasp how energetic he currently felt. He felt stronger and faster, and he was almost certain that he could feel the erratic movements of the pure, unbridled power flowing through his body.

'_What is this… strength? This… the energy I feel, I've never felt like this after a sparring session before, I feel like I could go a hundred more rounds.' _Krios pondered in wonder.

His wonderings were soon cut short as he sensed the absence of a certain ridiculously large concentration of energy that he'd grown accustomed to, known as his father, Zion. Krios' head spun left and right, hoping his eyes would see what his magically-honed senses could not sense. His eyes instead managed to land on something on the ground a few feet away that managed to grab his attention.

It was a note.

His eyes narrowed in curiosity, and he strode over, picked it up, and began to read.

**_Krios, my son, the time has come in which I must take my leave. As King of the Gods, I am limited to 10 years in the mortal realm per century and my time has run out. I apologise for leaving unannounced. _**

**_I'm sure you felt slightly… different… when you woke up. The reason for that is because you are now a Demigod and have received my blessing. Your half-divine status grants you higher durability, speed, power and strength. My blessing, however? You'll figure that out when it matters._**

**_What I'm now about to tell you is extremely serious. Remember that Zeref guy I told you about a couple of weeks back? Yeah. All that I'm currently able to tell you is that he's only a small piece in a large puzzle. You're smart, figure out what I mean. The rest of the Gods and I have estimated 10 years until they make their move against humanity. That's 10 years you have to get as strong as you can. I also suggest that you keep this information between yourself and the other Dragon/God Slayers to avoid an early pandemonium. _**

**_Well, that's all I have to say really, it's about time you head down to Earthland. Good Luck!_**

Unsurprisingly, Krios' face was finding it difficult to relay the myriad of emotions coursing through his mind. Firstly, he was a Demigod. A rather sweet pill that he was finding difficult to swallow. He wasn't even_ human,_ and what were those blessings his father talked about?

A few minutes of pondering later, Krios stood and straightened up. He'd prioritised the fact that he had to become stronger, to destroy Zeref's organisation along with the help of his fellow dragon/god slayers. Finding out the nature and effects of his blessings would have to wait, he only had one shot at this and a bullseye was all he could afford.

With that in mind, he began to hover and rocketed off in the direction of the earth in at ungodly speeds.

Date: July 7 X777

Time: 9:00 AM

Krios didn't really know what his stamina was like when it came to flying. He'd hoped that his enhanced demigod abilities would turn him into some sort of Juggernaut, but it soon became apparent to him that flying at Mach-Ten speeds for a day was enough to knock him out cold.

It also didn't help that, having just broken through Earthland's atmosphere, he woke up hurtling at ungodly speeds toward the ground, completely exhausted and drained of energy.

With the ground coming ever closer, the only thing Krios could think to do was slow his fall into a body of water. Glancing around he was only able to locate one small reservoir in an eastern direction, and even by his high standards for himself, he wasn't certain that he'd be able to generate solar winds strong enough to change his direction so much in such a short amount of time - given that he'd estimated that he had roughly twelve seconds before he became a red, or gold, splat on the ground – he hadn't figured that one out yet.

No.

This wasn't the time to be doubting his abilities. This was a life or death situation, and with that in mind, he poured all of his remaining strength into redirecting his flight path.

Ten. Nothing.

Nine. His path had barely begun to shift.

Eight. The ground was looking like a very likely destination.

Seven. He wondered what lucky animal would find his remains.

Six. As alarm bells began to ring in his brain, he began to pour everything he had into his survival.

Five. Finally, it looked like something was changing.

Four. His brain was assaulted by all of the new smells and sounds, and it now was taking everything he had to concentrate.

Three. He braced himself for impact.

Two.

One. He'd been able to slow his fall from Mach-Five to Mach-One, Earthland's atmosphere helping him out quite a bit. He just hoped he wouldn't be seeing Angels when he woke up, or his dad would revive him just to kill him again – hang on – how did Zion expect him to get to-.

Zero. He crashed into the lake, the pain immediately overwhelming him and rendering him unconscious.

Little did he know, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer had watched the whole ordeal occur.

Time: 3:00 PM

Krios' eyes opened to see the sun glaring down at him. Confused, he raised his head slightly and looked around. He seemed to be in a forest clearing, and judging by the position of the sun relative to his own, he assumed it was about mid-afternoon, meaning he'd been laying down for roughly six hours. This, however, spurred the question in his mind:

_How did_ _he get here?_

He trusted his memory well enough to conclude that he should currently be 'n' feet underwater at the moment with at least 'n' broken bones. However, neither conclusion had proven to be correct.

He tried to sit up and found it surprisingly easy, apart from small aches of protest originating from random places around his body. He assumed that this was somewhat due to his new partially-divine status granting him an enhanced level of durability, but he was sure that something else had contributed to his strong physical wellbeing.

A strange tingling sensation in the lower region of his body forced him to look down at his legs. His left leg, currently in the sunlight was losing its ache, slowly but surely faster than its right counterpart, currently in the shadow. As it to test the hypothesis slowly forming in his mind, he shifted his left leg out of the shadow, and sure enough, the rate at which the ache in his leg was disappearing slowed considerably.

The sunlight. It was healing him.

But that conclusion was soon scrutinised as he realised, that wasn't the case during his training on the moon, where his ass was continuously handed to him by his father on a silver platter. Either he had to concentrate on using the sunlight to heal himself or the healing was only able to occur when he was stationary. Maybe it even depended on an energy source residing inside his body.

The last hypothesis proved itself correct almost instantly as his stomach realised that it hadn't digested food in over a day and a half, simultaneously letting out an earth-shattering roar and a pang that dwarfed any in any other part of his body. He was almost certain one more hour would cause the body to kick-start the process of muscular atrophy.

He arose from his position on the grass, stretching as his brain set on finding an animal to cook. The truth behind how he miraculously appeared above water would have to wait. As he took a step forward however, a rustling in the bushes behind him captured his attention and his now innate, battle-hardened reflexes swung his head round to face it. What he saw surprised him.

A pink-haired kid walking into the clearing, seemingly about his age and sporting a white scarf with vertical and horizontal black lines running across it. And a red button-up shirt with cream-yellow cargo shorts with dark brown pockets and brown boots. Krios was slightly taken aback by his eyes, however. They were a crimson red, but Krios sharp eyesight detected that his iris looked like it had moving magma in it. He was carrying a rather fat looking rabbit carcass which Krios' stomach definitely approved of if it growling was any indication. However, something felt strange about him.

'Oh, you've finally woken up' he said.

'Yeah… who _are_ you?' Krios replied, slightly perplexed.

'I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. The guy that pulled you out of the lake.' He said, grinning.

'So _that's _how I got out! I've been wondering how for a while now. Thanks, I'm Krios by the way, Krios Alaric' he replied, a small smile on his face.

'No problem, you wanna explain why you were falling from the sky?' A confused look replaced the grin on Natsu's face.

'Oh, that? I just came from the moon, that's where I used to live' Krios said, a more emotionless look gracing his features.

That earned a hearty laugh out of Natsu, which confused Krios.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Oh, what you…just said…about living on…on the moon' was all Natsu was able to get out between laughs.

'I was being serious' Krios replied, a slight edge in his voice backing his words.

A few seconds of silence passed with the two boys staring intently at each other. Natsu doing so to see if Krios spoke the truth, and Krios showing his sincerity. Unsurprisingly, Natsu's eyes widened considerably, his mouth soon following suit.

'No way…' Natsu said, regaining control of his jaw muscles as the wonder in his voice betrayed the meaning of his words.

'How's that possible?' Natsu asked, eyes narrowing slightly in interest.

'It's because of the nature of my magic. I use God Slayer Magic, Solar God Slayer magic to be more specific, which means my body can go without oxygen'. Krios said simply, Natsu's eyes raising their brows once again and his jaw muscles relaxing slightly.

'You use slayer magic too, I knew I smelled something funny about you'. Natsu said, grinning.

It was Krios' turn to be surprised now. He didn't think that he'd run into another 'slayer' mage so soon, and the last thing he expected was for them to be the first person that he met.

'What do you mean 'too'?' Krios said as his eyes narrowed slightly, his hands doing air quotes. 'What type of magic do you use?'

'I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer'. Natsu stated.

Before Krios could reply, however, his stomach decided to remind him and anyone in a hundred-metre radius that Krios was _very _hungry.

'Surely you can't finish that on your own' he said, his gaze pointing to the rabbit in Natsu's hand.

'I probably could actually, but it sounds like your stomach and me both know you need it more' he joked, grinning at the end of his sentence and Krios' countenance mirroring his.

**1 HOUR LATER**

One grilled rabbit and conversation later, it was safe to say that the two young boys had become good friends.

'…and he got so angry that he burned down the whole forest, I'd never shat myself so badly in my seven years of life, and trust me when I say – that's saying something.' Natsu finished leaving the two boys drowning in their uproarious laughter.

'So' Krios began, 'did Igneel tell you about the thing ten-years-from-now?', he continued as he looked up at Natsu.

'Yep, he told me that the twelve of us are supposed to keep it under wraps, lest we want to throw the world into chaos too early.' Natsu joked.

Krios smiled in response 'Yeah, just making sure you knew, cause old-man Zion only remembered to tell me just before he left. Why did Igneel leave you by the way, if he's not a God?'

'He is in a way, he's still an immortal deity which means he only has a limited amount of time he can spend in our realm each century.' Natsu answered, earning an upwards nod of understanding from Krios. 'What's up with your eyes by the way? It's like there's stuff moving around in them. They look nothing like any of the people in the books Igneel made me read.' Natsu looked at Krios quizzically.

'I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, your eyes look weird too. It's strange that you say that by the way, 'cause last time I checked, they were just dark blue…' Krios finally began to connect the dots.

'It's probably because I'm a demigod' Krios told Natsu.

'Oh, that makes sense 'cause Igneel made me half-dragon.'

'Oh?' said Krios.

'Hmm.' replied Natsu.

This seemingly jokeless banter sent the two spiralling into another hysterical laughing fit. After a few moments of silence, the question that had been burning in both their minds for a while surfaced.

'Wanna fight?' They asked each other simultaneously, and the smiles that formed on their faces was more than enough to answer the question.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The boys now stood at opposite ends of the clearing, both having stretched and their hour-long talk in the sun being more than enough to revitalise Krios' injuries. Neither wanting to start and give the other an unjust disadvantage, they both waited for the iconic leaf to fall but with it currently being the middle of summer, the five-minute wait – although being understandable – was starting to get on the boys' nerves.

'You getting tired as well?' Natsu asked.

'Yup.' Krios replied, plainly. He walked over to the small tree to his left and snapped off a small branch and effortlessly tossed it about a hundred metred into the air, and walked back to his position across from Natsu.

'When that lands...' he started, assuming Natsu had caught on.

'…We fight' Natsu finished, smirking at Krios' ingenuity. Both took their respective fighting stances, their sharp eyes locked onto the branch, currently twenty metres from the ground.

Time seemed to slow down for the two as they watched the branch descend.

Three seconds. Their legs tensed.

Two.

One. Their gazes met, but before the branch even hit the ground, Krios had disappeared from his position, a crack in the ground being the only evidence that he had ever been there. Natsu's honed senses immediately told him to duck.

_'Fast!_' he thought as he did so, as Krios' leg hit air over his head. He took advantage of Krios' vulnerable position in the air and stepping back, tried to hit him with a roundhouse to his side, only to be similarly surprised with the sensation of his foot hitting the air.

He'd forgotten Krios could fly.

And there he was, casually hovering a couple of metres in front of him, about half-a-metre in the air having somersaulted forward to avoid Natsu's kick.

'You started early' Natsu said, seemingly slightly peeved.

'Didn't your dad tell you, no one waits for-'Natsu didn't let him finish and charged him, finishing his sentence with a grin on his face.

'-someone to say 'go' in a life or death situation.' But what he did next surprised Krios.

He blasted from the ground and flew straight at Natsu. His unnatural movement in the air, however, told him that Natsu was flying. Krios didn't even have time to ask how and he decided that he'd have that answered later.

**'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!' **Natsu yelled as he thrust his flaming right fist at Krios' face

Krios blocked the flaming fist aiming for his face, raising his right arm to do so but grimacing at the burning sensation he felt on his forearm. He immediately responded, pushing Natsu to his right with his right arm and shoving his knee-deep into Natsu's abdomen, making him cough up some saliva. He further capitalised on Natsu's situation and charged up his own fist and sent it crashing down on Natsu's face.

**'Solar God's Planetary Fist!'** he shouted as he did so, his fist glowing bright yellow with erratic yet serene energy. Natsu was sent careening backwards toward the forest floor.

Krios may have been deceptive, but he had enough honour to let Natsu get back up.

'You're good' he said panting lightly as he arose. 'Fuck, you're good'. Natsu had realised from their brief exchange that although Krios may be faster than him, his punches didn't pack as much power as his own did – not to say they didn't hurt – but in terms of raw power, Natsu knew that he either was able to concentrate more on different parts of his body, or he was able to do it faster.

Seeing that Natsu had arisen, Krios lunged in for the attack and clashing between flaming fists and golden wrists ensued, both trying desperately to get the upper hand. Natsu was having trouble recovering from Krios' speed, whilst Krios was having trouble recovering in time from the power behind Natsu's blows. Eventually, Krios managed to grab Natsu's leg, and spun around with momentum and let go sending Natsu flying at a tree. Krios flew after Natsu and tried to kick him again, however, Natsu recovered in mid-air aligned his feet to Krios' stomach kicked him, sending Krios even higher into the air than he already was.

Natsu hovered above the ground and stared at Krios who was up in the sky, massaging his stomach. Wasting no time, Natsu shot up to Krios and attempted to a roundhouse kick to Krios' mid-section. Krios had been waiting for this. He turned upright, catching Natsu's leg whilst doing so and pulled Natsu towards himself so that Natsu was slowly gliding in the air next to him and before Natsu could do anything, Krios rocketed his fist into Natsu's stomach, making Natsu's eyes widen and cough out saliva as he flew away from Krios from the force of the attack. Natsu stopped in mid-air and took a few deep breaths to recover.

Both boy's heavy breathing told them that this fight was coming to a close. As if on cue Krios held out his left hand, palm facing Natsu and began to concentrate a larger magnitude of his remaining magic power into it. A small and dense star-like sphere began to form and grow.

Seeing what Krios was doing, Natsu decided to respond. He began to gather a large magnitude of energy in his mouth. Nearby trees began to catch fire due to a large amount of heat the two were emitting, the ground between them began to crack from the pressure and the winds began to pick up.

For a moment, all was silent as the two stopped gathering up energy. The winds stopped, and the ground stopped cracking.

Then the boys unleashed all they had.

**'Fire Dragon's Roar!' **Natsu, unsurprisingly, roared – unleashing an ungodly burst of fire down at Krios' figure.

**'Solar God's Divine Judgement!' **Krios screamed in response. A blindingly-white beam of pure, unadulterated energy erupted forth from his palm.

The following collision of the two attacks sped up the winds to small-hurricane-like speeds and cracks began to web across the ground once again. Both attacks fought for dominance over each other, neither slayer wanting to lose, each poured everything they had into their attack. The wind speeding up and the ground cracking even more.

Eventually, both attacks exploded, a large explosion consuming the vicinity and erasing any vegetation in a fifty-metre radius.

The explosion and dust cleared to reveal the two boys kneeling opposite each other, twenty-metres apart, panting heavily.

It was a draw.

'Good…fight' Natsu managed to get out.

'Yeah…you almost…had me there' Krios responded.

'You too…' said Natsu, before rolling over to lie on his back – Krios opting to sit down, leant back with arms behind him, supporting him.

Both were startled by the sound of a loudening clapping sound, and as they looked toward the source they were even more surprised to see an extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and a partially bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white moustache. He had some sort of black insignia stamped on a white shirt with a stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester, and he was walking toward the two with a small smile on his face.

'That was a pretty good fight, kids', he finally said after he stopped clapping.

'Who are you, gramps?' Natsu asked, having partially recovered his breath. The narrowed look from Krios' eyes implied that the same question was running through his mind.

'Who're you calling gramps?' he guffawed at Natsu, his head inflating to an unholy size as if to mimic his mock anger. Natsu decided to stay silent, the two boys just continued staring at the little old man.

'Anyway, my name is Makarov, Makarov Dreyar, and I'm the Guild Master of a guild called Fairy Tail in a town called Magnolia.'


	3. Chapter 2 - New Acquaintances

Chapter 2

**TWO MINUTES AGO**

Peace. Quiet. Two delicacies that although Makarov Dreyar barely had the chance to enjoy, he cherished deeply, so he wasn't surprised whenever excitement rushed throughout his elderly body whenever a Wizard Saint meeting was scheduled.

As usual, he walked at a leisurely pace through Okabane forest, listening carefully to the leaves rustling in the wind and taking in the aromatic scents of nature. Unusually, however, his surprisingly perfect hearing had just managed to pick up on the all-too-familiar sounds of fighting.

As ancient as he may have been, even he couldn't help but be curious as to what was going on, and his little legs somehow preceded the conscious impulse from his motor neurones as almost by reflex, he began to walk in the direction of the commotion.

Oh, the things you could do as a Wizard Saint. He didn't even have to worry about danger!

After walking for about a minute, Makarov stopped at the entrance to the clearing. His eyes widened slightly at the sight beheld before him.

Two children, both sharing the apparent age of eleven were currently beating the ever-loving shit out of each other.

And Makarov was enjoying it.

He watched as one child ruthlessly slugged the other in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, _in the air. _His eyes narrowed. This boy was _flying_. Now, Makarov was no stranger to flight, with a few of his past guild members being able to do so, but he was, however, a stranger to seeing it being done without wings. He'd also heard that flying wasn't necessarily easy, especially in battle, with the mage having to respond instantly with almost instinctive reactions to changes in wind speed or air pressure, whilst simultaneously having to deal with the foreign zero-gravity feeling, yet here this boy was, hovering effortlessly without a care in the world and two-hundred per cent of his concentration on his adversary.

He was abruptly broken out of his musings, however, by the tingling of his magical senses, which told him that this battle was coming to a close. His mouth fell slightly ajar when he felt the amount of magic power being generated before him.

Of course, it was nothing compared to a mage of his calibre, but it wasn't every day that he saw two – presumably – twelve-year-old boys hurling borderline A-Class strength spells at each other. He suspected that even his seventeen-year-old grandson might have some trouble against either of these two

He was snapped back to reality by the two screaming their spell names at each other, neither seemingly noticing how small debris was hovering in the air surrounding them.

'Well, there goes gravity.' thought Makarov.

**'Fire Dragon's Roar!'** The pink-haired one bellowed.

**'Solar God's Divine Judgement!'** The other yelled in return.

Makarov once again had to hand it to his astute hearing, refined through his countless years of being a Guild Master. He heard clearly the names of the spells, with his further ajar mouth being a testimony to such. He now knew for a fact that these were no ordinary children. He had been willing to let their raw magical ability slide by his guild's standards – seeing that he already had a couple of children close to their level.

Makarov was no pushover, however, and didn't even need to brace himself for the explosion that ensued.

When the dust dialled down, his hands unconsciously brought themselves together and when he realised that he was clapping, he didn't try to stop them. Few adult mages could truthfully boast their ability to produce a battle of such magnitude.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

'And what business does a guild master have with us?' Krios asked, eyes still slightly narrowed. He was raised not to trust easily.

'Not much.' The old man replied, simply and honestly. 'I was just curious as to what two young boys like yourselves were doing fighting out here on your own.'

'Just a friendly sparring match.' Krios said, and Makarov turned his attention to him, deciding to take the opportunity presented to him.

'What kind of magic was that, young man?' Makarov asked him.

Krios remained silent for a few moments, inwardly debating whether to trust this man with such information. However, he quickly realised that this was a question he was likely going to be asked a countless number of times. He also felt like he could trust this man, so he obliged.

'God Slayer Magic.' He replied, simply.

This severely contrasted Makarov's reaction.

If he had been surprised when he had walked in on the two boys fighting in the clearing, then he was absolutely astonished by this revelation. A _God _Slayer? The last he'd heard of them was in bedside tales from his father Yuri Dreyar when he was a child - and even those were rumours. Makarov was even surprised he was able to remember so, given that he remembered next to nothing about his father at this point.

Even so, he decided to quickly delve deeper into his memory to try and remember what he could about them.

After a few seconds, however, the only fruits his efforts bore was that God Slayers were believed to have existed long before even the dragons – back when the Gods would have free contact with humans and they would interbreed to produce children capable of wielding such magic. What happened then? They disappeared.

'O-oh?' he stammered, still slightly awestruck. 'A-and pray tell, where did you learn such a powerful form of magic?'

'Oh, from my old man Zion, the King of the Gods.' he said simply.

Natsu spectated the situation with slight amusement. It was clear to him Krios was enjoying reducing the poor old man to a stuttering mess, and if he were, to be honest, he was too. The poor old man was desperately struggling to prevent his brain from imploding, judging by the look on his face.

Makarov decided that he'd had enough surprises from the boy and just shook his head in wonder. He turned to Natsu hoping for some relief.

Poor guy.

'And what about you, young man. What type of magic was that you used earlier?'

'Dragon Slayer Magic' Natsu replied with a small smirk on his face, knowing the effect it would have on the elderly man.

Makarov fainted.

The two couldn't take it anymore, and one loose snigger from Krios sent the two into a tumultuous spiralling roller-coaster of laughter.

'Oh, s-shit! Did you see the look on his face?!' Natsu managed to get out, rolling on the ground.

'It went…like f-fifty…shades of red!' responded Krios, wiping a tear of laughter out of his eye.

Needless to say, the two knew they were going to have _so _much fun with this.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Makarov arose from his position on the cracked ground, rubbing his partially-dazed eyes, after a nap, he didn't know he needed. It took him a few seconds to recall what he was doing there in the first place. Then it hit him. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked around, finding the two boys sitting right where he'd left them.

Upon further inspection, he realised that the pink-haired one appeared to be…napping. Whilst the other was also laid on his back but apparently deeply interested in something in the sky.

Makarov followed his gaze and looked up, but saw nothing. Perplexed about what the young man found so interesting about the sky, he decided to ask.

'What are you staring at, child?' he said in a slightly gruffer tone than usual, his voice apparently not being as awake as he was.

This slightly startled Krios out of his daydreaming, him not knowing that Makarov had awoken

'O-oh nothing specifically. Just looking into outer space.'

It was Makarov's turn to be startled. The time was 6 pm and it was currently the middle of summer. The stars were nowhere in sight, and likely wouldn't be for a few hours.

'Does your ability to do that, have something to do with your magic?' Makarov concluded, his mind evidently having recovered from the onslaught that sent him to sleep.

'Yeah, I guess. It helps me to relax.' Krios said.

'Interesting…and what did you mean earlier when you said that you were taught magic by the King of the Gods? They haven't been seen in aeons!' Makarov replied.

'I was telling the truth. I was born here on Earth, but at a young age I was adopted by Zion and trained in the arts of God Slayer Magic on the moon until a couple of days ago until I came back to Earth.' he defended.

'Then how did you, a human, survive on the moon?' Makarov countered, thinking he had caught the boy in his lies.

'Well, at first Zion had to create oxygen for me to breathe, but as I got more and more used to using his magic my lungs no longer needed oxygen due to the nature of the magic.' he explained, deciding not to elaborate on his only partial Homosapien identity.

'Okay. But then how did you eat?' Makarov jabbed, once again.

'Zion.' Krios said, plainly. 'I did tell you that he was a God.'

'But if that's all true, how did you get here, where's this 'Zion' now, and why did he teach you such magic? Makarov finished, throwing everything he could at the boy.

'Oh dear…' Krios said under his breath. He was growing tired of the old man's persistent pestering. 'Right, so I flew down, Zion's gone back home and it's none of your business. Happy?' he rounded off, with a fake smile.

'And where is this 'home' of the Gods?' Makarov said, ignoring the boy's rudeness.

'In another realm'.

Makarov paused. Now the boy was saying that other realms existed?

'It's all true.' a familiar voice said, and both heads to see Natsu, sitting up, having woken up from his nap. 'I mean, I watched saw him fall from the sky.'

Makarov's interest gradually switched to the newcomer in the conversation, as he eyed Krios one last time.

'And you, child, how did you come to learn Dragon Slayer Magic?' he asked him.

'I was taught by my father, the True King of the Dragons, Igneel.' he said, also finding it difficult to keep the smile of pride from working its way onto his face.

'And where is this dragon you speak of? I'm sure I would know if there was a dragon in a five-mile radius, considering that they haven't been sighted in nearly four-hundred years.' Makarov questioned.

'Can't say.' Natsu said simply, raising his arms as if to apologise.

Makarov this time stayed silent. He stared intently at the two, his gaze constantly shifting between them and trying to detect even a sliver of deceit. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe them, in fact, he did. However, he couldn't tolerate being lied to. He watched the nonchalant expression in Krios' face as repeatedly tossed a stone up in the air. His gaze then switched to Natsu who had his eyes closed and his arms acting as a pillow of some sort for him to rest his head on and had reverted to his position lying on the ground.

After a moment of silence, Makarov spoke.

'What are your names?' He decided to trust the two. Any and all traces of animosity had left his tone.

'Natsu Dragneel.' Natsu responded, eyes still closed.

'Krios Alaric.' said the newly-identified Krios.

'And where do you two live at the moment, If your parents are no longer here?' he questioned.

'I'm…not really sure.' Natsu looked down, slightly embarrassed.

'…me neither' Krios admitted. 'I'd just planned to get here and train.' he stated, slightly surprised at himself for not having thought this far ahead.

'Well then, how would you both like to come back with me to Fairy Tail?' Makarov proposed, with a grand, welcoming smile on his face.

The boys briefly looked across at each other, as if to judge what the other was thinking. After a couple of seconds, Natsu reverted his gaze to Makarov.

'Okay.' he said shrugging 'got nowhere else to go anyway'.

A couple more seconds passed before Krios also looked up to Makarov.

'Sure.' He simply said, actually interested by the prospect of joining a mage guild.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The three mages stood before the thick wooden doors. Natsu's sharp hearing was able to pick up on some kicking and screaming on the other side.

'Must be quite a rowdy place.' he stated, hands in pockets.

'There's no place rowdier. In fact, I think they're being especially quiet today.' Makarov answered, already having become accustomed to Natsu's superhuman hearing.

Krios remained quiet, seemingly deep in his own thoughts.

'Well, in we go!' Makarov said and kicked the guild doors open. 'I'm back, you rascals!' he bellowed, walking in, the two following behind him.

He was greeted with a flying chair to the face, which promptly knocked him out, earning a furrowing of the two boys' eyebrows.

'Is this guy really the guild master, they don't even treat him like a guest?' Natsu wondered aloud and Krios' questioning look toward the incapacitated man told him that he was thinking the same thing.

Any suspicions were all but silenced over the next few seconds.

The two boys watched as the old man sprang back up as if nothing had happened and began to grow to outlandish sizes, with his magic output doing the same.

'Guess he is…' Krios trailed off, answering Natsu's earlier question but apparently entranced by the sight before him.

'ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!' he roared. 'YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!' The two watched with the occasional wince, as the Fairy Tail members began to get swatted like flies. Natsu watched with a tinge of pity as one poor fool tried to race past him, out of the guildhall – only to be mercilessly squashed underfoot.

'I go for one week.' Makarov began, apparently having momentarily quelled his rage. 'I told you to at least keep the destruction and chaos down for a week.' He looked around the hall, glowering at the quivering faces of his mages. 'I walk out of the meeting hall, and _what_ is the first thing I hear?' he said, with various guild members flinching at the additional edge at the end of his sentence.

'A group of Fairy Tail wizards were responsible for the destruction of Hagakure Port THE DAY AFTER I LEFT?! Or am I wrong Erza, Mirajane?' he spat, daring either to argue.

A fourteen-year-old Erza Scarlet stood in the middle of the hall, arms crossed, and glared daggers at her arch-enemy, Mirajane Strauss.

'Well, I do sincerely apologise Master, but I must say that none of it would have happened if my _beloved _accomplice had just given me the artefact like I _kindly _asked her to.' She finished, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'And why you weren't able to give it to me, the more _competent_ mage, I'm still trying to understand, _Erza dear.' _Strauss spoke, the edge to her tone even making some older members flinch, and dyeing Scarlet's eyesight…scarlet.

The duo's impending argument as Makarov diverted his now controlled rage towards an (if you ignored the barrel of beer she had seemingly latched onto for dear life) innocent looking brunette.

'Cana, dear?' Makarov said, slightly less angry.

'Yes, Master?' A slightly tipsy Cana Alberona slurred.

'If, and I don't think I will, I ever find out you've billed an alcohol charge to the council again, I'm cutting you off. _Forever_. Is that clear?' Makarov finished, with a seriousness in his tone that left little room to argue.

'If you find out, huh.' Cana whispered under her breath, a ghost of an eerie grin appearing on her face as she went back to guzzling from her betrothed barrel.

Makarov had the sudden, involuntary urge to shiver but ignored it. All watched silently as Makarov slowly swivelled his head left and right, and was about to do it one more time when his head suddenly locked in place and his rage spiked back up.

'GRAY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!' he screamed.

'Ah, crap!' Gray said worriedly, looking around rather frantically for his shorts.

'Why's he so angry?' A random guild member whispered to another, eyes averted from Makarov's figure.

'Maybe he's finally getting senile.' Another replied, at an even lower volume than the question was asked.

Makarov, not wanting to damage the guild any more than he currently had, allowed the comment to fly over his head, and with that, he began to shrink back to normal size.

'Anyway,' he began, voice having lost all signs of fury, 'this is no way to welcome two new members of our guild.'

A large number of eyes widened and landed on the two figures standing on either side of Makarov, with both boys wondering how the last few minutes had managed to elapse without anyone taking notice of them.

'Yo! I'm Natsu.' The boy said with a grin present on his face, apparently deciding to ignore the guild's peculiar nature.

'Krios.' The other said, with a smaller one residing on his, seemingly having done the same.

A Fairy Tail greeting and the two getting guild-marked, Krios deciding to place his on his left shoulder and Natsu offering his right, later saw the guild back to its regular chaos. Erza and Mirajane were a pin-drop away from letting hell loose upon the guild. Gray was still looking for his shirt, and Cana was still brainstorming a plan on how to bill the council for her drunken habits, as agonising as it was for her drunken brain. Makarov was busy sulking in the corner, having that realised his screaming had all been for nothing.

'So what type of magic do you guys use?' A twelve-year-old Lisanna asked as she sat down at the table the three were sitting at.

'God Slayer Magic.' Krios said, simply.

'Dragon Slayer Magic.' Natsu added.

At the announcement, a certain blue-haired girl standing a few feet away from the trio perked up.

'What's…that?' Lisanna asked slightly confused, never having heard of it.

'They're ancient forms of magic.' A new voice began. The three turned their heads to see a sapphire-blue-haired girl, apparently the same age as Lisanna walking towards them.

'God Slayer Magic is thought to have been one of the earliest forms of magic and was supposedly brought into the Earth when God's and humans interbred, making Demigods that were born able to use that form of Magic, but it's practically died out now since the divine genes are so thinly spread amongst our population. Dragon Slayer Magic, on the other hand, isn't nearly as old and was taught to humans by Dragons to aid them in the war, four hundred years ago'. She finished, resulting in a smile from Natsu and the raising of Krios' eyebrows.

'Oh wow! That's so cool!' Lisanna exclaimed as she turned back to the two, already accustomed to the girl's nerdy antics, however unable to keep the impressed smile off her face

'My name's Levy McGarden, by the way.' she smiled warmly as she sat down in an empty space on the bench next to Lisanna.

Before the conversation could continue, the four were interrupted by a certain platinum-blonde crashing head-first into their table. Said platinum-blonde immediately emerged from the rubble unscathed, and surprisingly, so did the other four – with the two boys bridesmaid-carrying both of Lisanna and Levy in their arms a few feet from the shattered table.

'Hey! What's the big idea/What's your problem?' both Lisanna and Levy said in unison, the two glaring between the platinum-blonde and the scarlet redhead that punched her.

'Got a problem with it, tit-less numbers one and two?' Mirajane said, a teasing grin on her face as she turned in their direction to boast her pubescent chest.

'They clearly do, why else would they ask?' Natsu said, confused as he put Lisanna down, following Krios who'd done the same with Lisanna a few seconds prior and eliciting soft and slightly surprised '_Thank you'_s from both girls.

Mirajane's gaze shifted to the speaker and gave him a distasteful look as the guildhall became considerably quieter.

'And who are you again?' she said, eyes narrowing.

'Didn't I just introduce myself like, ten minutes ago? Is your ability to recall information really that appalling?' Natsu said with a slightly surprised look on his face, which few (including Krios) were certain was to hide a smirk.

'Say that again and you'll end up like Scarlet after I'm done with her!' Mirajane bristled with rage. Erza normally would've bitten back with a retort, but she like the rest of the guild was watching this altercation with interest.

'Basically, just so you can understand, I. Called. You. Stupid.' Natsu finished with a smile. He truly was enjoying this.

Mirajane however, wasn't. And this was made quite obvious to their audience by her springing with a very audible growl toward Natsu in an effort to pulverise his very existence

**'SATAN SO-' **Mirajane was interrupted by a gigantic hand slamming her to the ground.

'No magic inside the guildhall Mirajane, you should know this by now.' Makarov lectured from his position sitting on the bar table and reverting his arms to their previously crossed position. 'If you want to fight, take it outside.'

Mirajane, on the other hand, began to seethe with rage. She was quickly becoming _really_ tired of her intelligence being insulted.

'Fine!' she spat. She turned back to Natsu and pointed at him. 'You. Me. Outside, NOW.' She commanded.

'As you wish!' Natsu said in a happy-go-lucky voice, which only served to further enrage Mirajane as she watched him waltz toward the guild doors. She and the rest of the guild followed.

A few minutes passed and the two mages stood opposite each other in Fairy Tail's training field, waiting for Makarov to lower his hand. The majority of Fairy Tail wizards could be seen standing around the edges of the field, apparently knowing how destructive Mirajane's magic could be. Countless were gossiping on who they thought would win, and some more adventurous members had begun to place bets.

'Mirajane's gonna kill him.' A cocky voice said as it handed Cana a five-hundred jewel note.

'I pity the poor fool.' A less daring one added, taking out a two-hundred jewel coin.

'You think he'll win?' Lisanna asked Krios, figuring that he knew his friend the best out of the trio.

'They're both pretty strong, we'll just have to wait and see.' He said simply, a stoic look on his face as he observed Mira and Natsu.

'Oh? Your friend doesn't seem to have all that much magic power compared to Mira.' She said a quizzical look on her face.

'As I said, wait and see.' Krios responded, momentarily silencing the girl.

'What do you think's gonna happen?' Lisanna turned to Levy, curious about her best friend's take on the situation.

'I can't really say much. Natsu doesn't seem to have all that magic power compared to Mirajane, but considering how confident he seemed earlier, he must have a trick or two up his sleeve if he wants to survive this fight.' Levy responded as she stared at the two fighters, sat in her famous thinking pose with her chin resting on her left index finger and her right arm across her frame.

'Yeah…' Lisanna absent-mindedly said in return, a worried tone piggy-backing her words as she looked at the murderous gaze her sister was sending Natsu, who had his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face as he looked around the field.

'…It's almost like he's doing everything he can to piss her off.'

But Lisanna's speculation was left unanswered as all murmurings were silenced by Makarov's voice.

'I'm sure everyone knows the rules, but I'll say them again for the sake of our newcomers. This is a friendly duel, no killing, maiming or causing of grievous injury, and no outside help is allowed. If any of these rules are breached I will be forced to step in and sanctions will be issued where I deem necessary. Is that clear?' He finished his monotone speech in a stern voice as he looked between the two combatants.

'Yep.' Natsu said with a large, fearless smile on his face.

'Yes…' strained Mirajane as she looked at her master. Her face clearly told the audience like she was more than ready to break any and all of the rules.

'I…am going to _destroy _you.' she growled as she got into her battle stance turning back to Natsu.

'Good. You'll have to come at me with intent to kill if you want to have any hope at winning.' He responded as his Cheshire-cat grin slipped into a confident smirk and he slid into his own battle stance.

'Good thing I plan to do just that.' A maniacal grin graced her face as both waited for Makarov's signal.

'Three.' Makarov began.

'Two.' Even the tweeting birds silenced.

'One.' All eyes were trained on the two figures as the tension in the air was so thick, Lisanna was beginning to find it difficult to breathe.

'Begin!'


End file.
